Lineage
by Nightcrawler8
Summary: An old boyfriend of Phoebe's comes back into her life after being away for five years. However, in the wake of Cole's death, will she be open to his love for her?
1. Destiny

Lineage  
  
Disclaimer: The only characters I own are Michael, Damien, Lisa and Veraline.  
  
CHAPTER 1: Destiny  
  
Castle Stonehenge, England...Present Day  
  
He sat on the stone floor, eyes closed. His legs were crossed under his body. His breath was controlled and deep. Slowly, his mind became receptive to the metaphysical. A rush of energy coursed through his body as the universe revealed itself to him.  
  
For five years, he had lived in the ancient castle of his ancestors, studying, training, refining his skills. His body had reached its peak physical condition, as evidenced by his muscle tone. His powers had grown stronger and increased in number.  
  
And now, it seemed to be coming to an end.  
  
Yesterday, Master Merlin had told his descendent that his training was complete, and soon, he would receive a sign in meditation that it was time to return to the world he knew.  
  
Michael Smith sighed to himself. He knew that the moment he left the castle, he would be out of the protection shield and the Source would be aware of his presence again. However, he had worked too hard to succumb to fear now. He had a destiny to fulfill.  
  
Suddenly, he felt a cry within his mind.  
  
A cry of a voice he had not heard since that day, five long years ago, when he had left the love of his life behind to embrace his family's legacy.  
  
It was a cry of pain, a cry of longing, which went straight to his heart.  
  
She was calling out to him, although she had no idea that he could hear her or that she was even doing it.  
  
How could she, when he had never revealed the truth to her?  
  
Michael opened his eyes. He had received his sign.  
  
It was time to go back.  
  
A single tear ran down his cheek as he spoke her name, the name of the woman who had given him more love than he could have imagined possible.  
  
"Phoebe..."  
  
****  
  
Halliwell Manor, San Francisco...Present Day  
  
Phoebe lay in bed, crying softly to herself. She wondered if it was possible for a girl to never meet her soulmate, the man she would spend the rest of her life giving of herself.  
  
'Cole...'  
  
His presence dominated her thoughts. When they had first fallen in love, back when Cole had still had Belthazor as his demonic alter ego, she thought that she had finally found her true love, her soulmate. Even during the circumstances leading up to Prue's death, when Phoebe had prayed that the potion she had would counteract what Raynor had done to him, she had never lost hope, never doubted in the strength of their love.  
  
And then, all hell indeed broke loose.  
  
Cole's sacrifice to save them from the Source, taking in the Hollow, had set off a time bomb that had just been waiting to go off.  
  
The Source possessed him, using his body so that he could marry Phoebe and create a child that would lead evil to absolute victory. In the end, Phoebe had to choose between Cole and her sisters, between evil and good.  
  
It was the most painful choice she'd ever had to make.  
  
How could a choice of that magnitude not be painful?  
  
Looking back, she felt as though she had done the right thing. However, at the moment when he was vanquished as the Source, she felt something die inside of her: the part of her heart that was reserved for her true love.  
  
She felt it shrivel up and grow cold as Cole was consumed in fire.  
  
When Cole had called out to her from the Wasteland and she realized that his soul was still intact, she had felt joy at his survival. Yet, it was overpowered by fear; fear that if she gave in to her love for him, her world would collapse around her again.  
  
So, she closed her heart from him.  
  
That decision, more than anything else, was the direct cause of his insanity. He couldn't understand why she was scared of him, why she couldn't give him a second chance.  
  
And now, he was gone, apparently for good.  
  
It seemed strange to her that she didn't even know when the exact moment was that Cole had been vanquished since it had taken place in an alternate reality. However, somehow it didn't surprise her that her double had been the one to throw the potion.  
  
She wondered if she would ever be able to feel love like that again.  
  
And then, unbidden, memories long buried came to the surface of her mind.  
  
They were memories of the man that had once held the same place in her heart as Cole, who had unwillingly walked out of her life five years ago.  
  
Her mind traveled back through the years, through the moments, to the beginning...  
  
****  
  
New York, NY...February 1998  
  
"Phoebe, come on!" said Lisa.  
  
"This is New York! It's crowded everywhere!" Phoebe shouted back. The two girls were excited. New York was good place for college students to hang out, and Phoebe and her roommate Lisa had just heard about a club called Rockers Café. It was supposedly a good hang out spot, and a great place to meet guys.  
  
Phoebe and Lisa were admitted without delay, and they quickly found a spot to stand near the stage. "I'm really glad you found this place, Lisa," said Phoebe. "I love rock music."  
  
"Me, too," she responded. "I heard the featured band tonight does great covers." Just then, the club's PA came on.  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen, it is now our pleasure to present one of the best hard rock club bands in New York. Please put your hands together for DARK SIDE!" The crowd burst into applause. The curtains and lights went up at the same time. Phoebe caught sight of the band's leader, and her heart started to pound. He seemed only slightly older than she, with dark hair, warm brown eyes, and the handsome figure to match. His voice was deep and rich as he spoke. "Thank you very much," he said. "We're glad to be here tonight. This is 'Behind Blue Eyes' by The Who." He took the pick from his guitar and began to play.  
  
No one knows what it's like To be the bad man, To be the sad man behind blue eyes.  
  
No one knows what it's like To be hated, To be fated, to telling only lies.  
  
Phoebe was captivated by him. His voice was perfect, and he played the legendary chords of Pete Townshend with ease.  
  
But my dreams, they are as empty As my conscience seems to be.  
  
I have hours, only lonely. My love is vengeance, that's never free.  
  
****  
  
As Michael finished the first song and the crowd burst into applause, he noticed a girl near the stage. His breath was caught in his throat at the sight of her. Her brown hair shined brightly in the stage lights, and her face was open and kind. She was, without a doubt, the most beautiful girl he had ever laid eyes on. He quickly regained his concentration and said, "Thank you very much. For our next song, we'd like to play from what was one of the best-selling rock albums of all time. As a matter of fact, it's where we got our name from. This is 'Time' from Pink Floyd's legendary Dark Side of the Moon."  
  
Ticking away the moments that make up the dull day, Fritter and waste the hours in an all fine way.  
  
Picking around on a piece of ground in your hometown, Waiting for someone or something to show you the way.  
  
Tired of lying in the sunshine, Staying home to watch the rain.  
  
And you are young and life is long, And there is time to kill today.  
  
And then one day you find, Ten years have got behind you. No one told you when to run. You missed the starting gun.  
  
Michael began to wail away on his Gibson guitar as he played his solo. He noticed that the brown-haired girl was staring at him and smiling. He returned the smile, and even from this distance, he could see the blush in her cheeks.  
  
****  
  
Phoebe applauded loudly as the band's set came to a close. Lisa said, "Listen, Phoebe, I'm pretty tired so I'm going to head back now. Do you want to come now?"  
  
As Phoebe caught sight of the lead singer again, she said, "No, I'm going to stick around here for a while. See you later." She saw that the lead singer approach the bar, and she quickly ran to meet him.  
  
****  
  
"What'll it be?" asked the bartender of Michael.  
  
"Ice water," he replied. He then noticed the brown-haired girl from before approaching him. She smiled and sat down in the stool next to him. "May I buy you a drink?" he asked her.  
  
"I'll have what he's having," she said. Michael's head spun at the sound of her voice. Without even forcing it, the voice was seductive. The bartender brought over the two ice waters.  
  
"You were great up there tonight," she said. "I've never seen that kind of stage presence before."  
  
"Thanks," he said. "My name is Michael Smith."  
  
"Phoebe Halliwell," she said.  
  
"Do you go to college around here?" asked Michael.  
  
"No. I took some time off after freshman year, actually. Personal reasons," she said. "How about you?"  
  
"I already graduated," he said with an embarrassed grin. "I was one of those gifted kids. It also helps if your father happens to be the owner of one of the largest software companies in the country. I went to Oxford for computer science and business."  
  
"Oh, so you're one of THOSE Smiths," said Phoebe. "Not that it's a bad thing," she said, smiling at him. She hesitated before saying, "Are you involved with anybody?" She blushed with embarrassment.  
  
"Don't feel that way," he said. "I don't mind you asking. No, I'm not. Are you?"  
  
"Nope," she said. 'Oh, please, ask me,' she thought.  
  
"You want to go out some time?" asked Michael.  
  
'YES!' "Sure, I'd love to," she answered. "Would you mind walking me back to my apartment? It's only a few blocks from here."  
  
"Sure, no problem," said Michael. As they left the club together, Phoebe asked, "So, how does the son of the owner of a software company end up playing guitar for a hard rock band?"  
  
"Let's just say that my father and I don't agree on certain things. For instance, he wants me to follow in his footsteps. I don't necessarily believe that our entire destiny is mapped out by anyone. I've made my own choices." He paused and smiled. "Besides, I love playing guitar."  
  
"I could see that," said Phoebe, putting her arm around him. He did likewise. As they walked by an alley, an arm came out and grabbed Phoebe. Michael saw a man take out a knife and hold it at her throat.  
  
"Give me your wallet or the babe gets it," the man snarled.  
  
"Okay, just take it easy," said Michael. "Phoebe, don't move." He slowly reached into his pocket to remove his wallet. However, as he did so, Phoebe quickly lifted her leg right into the man's groin. The knife moved away from her throat. As she started to move, she felt something slam into her stomach, and everything went black.  
  
****  
  
Phoebe regained consciousness. She opened her eyes and saw Michael staring at her with a relieved smile on his face. "What happened?" she asked.  
  
"The guy punched you in the stomach. You got the wind knocked out of you. I guess the blow was hard enough that it knocked you out. Fortunately, I managed to fight him off. Something tells me he won't be hurting anyone anytime soon."  
  
Michael helped her to her feet, and Phoebe looked at him with a mix of awe and love. "You saved my life." Before he could protest, Phoebe wrapped her arms around him and kissed him passionately. At that moment, both felt a feeling of completeness come over them, as though they were two lost souls that had found each other. As they pulled apart, Phoebe said, "You want to come to my place?"  
  
"Absolutely," said Michael, smiling knowingly at her.  
  
****  
  
Halliwell Manor, San Francisco...Present Day  
  
Phoebe sighed as she remembered the night they first met. It seemed as though things were moving too fast, but being with him was so wonderful that it didn't matter to either one of them. For two months, they'd felt like they were in heaven.  
  
And then, in one moment, their happiness was shattered.  
  
****  
  
New York, NY...April 1998  
  
"This is the best veal I've ever had," commented Phoebe. Michael had invited her over to his lavish penthouse for dinner that night, which he had prepared for them. Michael's cooking tended to be exquisite and delicious.  
  
"I'm glad you like it," said Michael, reaching across the table and taking her hand. They stood up and Michael led her to his living room and sat down on the couch.  
  
Phoebe leaned over and kissed him passionately. She whispered in his ear, "I love you." As she pulled away, she noticed that Michael had a pensive look on his face, which was odd for him. Usually, he didn't seem to worry about anything. "What's wrong, baby?" she asked, snuggling beside him.  
  
Michael sighed and put his arm around her. Her warmth was enough to reassure him that she truly loved him, and that he owed her the truth. "I have something to tell you. Don't worry, it's nothing bad, but it's something I think you should know." However, before he could get in another word, the phone rang. As it did, Michael suddenly felt as though something was being ripped from his soul, emptiness left in its wake. As he reluctantly excused himself from her embrace, he walked over and picked up the phone. "Hello? Hi, Mom. What's the matter?" Suddenly, all the color left his face.  
  
Phoebe shivered. Something terrible had happened. She waited a moment as Michael finished speaking with his mother in a hushed voice. As soon as he hung up the phone, his legs gave out and he collapsed to his knees. Phoebe immediately ran over and put her arms around him. "What happened?" she asked.  
  
Michael pulled away slightly and looked into Phoebe's eyes. It seemed as though his vibrant energy had been sucked right out of him. His voice was tired as he spoke.  
  
"My father was murdered."  
  
****  
  
Two weeks passed.  
  
Michael's father had run his business out of London, so his body was flown back to New York for the funeral. Phoebe was there with him, comforting him. He seemed grateful for her presence there, yet somehow she got the impression that he had distanced himself. The mourners gathered back at his family's New York estate, a half-hour outside the city.  
  
Michael took Phoebe back to her apartment. He was about to make the most painful decision of his life, and even though he knew that it was the right thing, there was no doubt that Phoebe's heart would break. "I have to go away," he said, averting her eyes.  
  
A pang of sadness echoed through her heart. "Why?" she asked.  
  
"I have to go to London. My father left me the family business, so I have to run things over there." His heart felt like it was being ripped to shreds.  
  
"When will you come back?" she asked, tears streaming down her cheeks.  
  
"I don't know," he said. He forced himself to meet her eyes. "I guess destiny has a funny way of showing you that it's inevitable," he said in a faraway tone. Then, he said in a firmer tone, "I will come back for you, no matter how long it takes. I promise." He cupped her face with his hands and kissed her. The kiss was long and passionate. Phoebe didn't want it to end. He pulled away, his hands still on her cheeks, his deep brown eyes locked on hers. "I love you. Goodbye, Phoebe."  
  
And then, he walked out of her life and embraced his destiny.  
  
****  
  
Castle Stonehenge, England...Present Day  
  
Michael finished gathering his belongings. He paused, looking around his quarters. He had spent five years in this place, called it his home. Now, it was time to open his heart again and return to his real home.  
  
A spirit materialized behind him. Michael turned and smiled as his eyes beheld Merlin, legendary wizard of Camelot, the founder of his family line. "You're still here?" said Merlin.  
  
"Well, I certainly wasn't going to leave without saying goodbye, Master Merlin," said Michael.  
  
"You know that all you have to do is call my name and I'll come to you," said Merlin.  
  
"I know," said his pupil.  
  
"You've made me proud, Michael," said Merlin. "And before you go, I have something I want to give you." Merlin gestured. Moments later, a sword with a bright, polished blade was floating in the air. Michael grabbed the hilt, and he could feel the power within. "I think Arthur would have wanted you to have it." Merlin paused a moment. "Do you think she still has the same feelings for you?"  
  
"I won't know until I see her," said Michael. "At least it won't be as difficult for me to tell her the truth now, since she and I are the same. I felt it when her powers were unbound, when I realized what she was and that she also had a great destiny.as a Charmed One. As soon as that happened, I had the urge to orb straight to her and tell her everything, but, I knew she wasn't ready to handle it yet...and I wasn't ready to re- enter the game." He sighed, and then looked at his mentor. "Goodbye, Merlin, and thank you." Merlin bowed in response, and dematerialized.  
  
Michael orbed out, hoping that this time, his destiny would not get in the way of his heart.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED... 


	2. Reunion

CHAPTER 2: Reunion  
  
Halliwell Manor, San Francisco, CA...Present Day  
  
Piper mixed the pancake batter vigorously, putting herself completely into her task.  
  
Leo watched her and smiled. It was good to see Piper mixing something other than potions. Surprisingly, since Cole's death, the Charmed Ones were seemingly given a break from demonic activity. Leo was grateful, considering that his child would be born in a matter of months.  
  
He frowned, though, as his thoughts turned to Phoebe. She had closed herself off from almost anyone except her sisters and himself. She had barely left the house except to go to work or run errands. Leo could tell that she was afraid that if she allowed herself to fall in love again, she would be burned, big time.  
  
Suddenly, he heard footsteps approaching from the living room. Twisting around in his chair, he spotted Phoebe.  
  
Piper looked up from the mixing bowl and smiled. "Morning, Pheebs," she said cheerfully. "I'll have pancakes ready in a few minutes, if you want some." She poured some batter onto the griddle.  
  
The aroma that passed under Phoebe's nose was delicious and brought a smile to her face. "Sure, Piper, I'd love some."  
  
"Well, I haven't seen one of those on your face in quite a while," said Piper. "Did you sleep well last night?"  
  
"Yeah, actually," said Phoebe. "I guess it took me a little longer to work out the mess in my head than I thought." She looked at Piper and smiled. "I was thinking about going with you guys to P3 tonight."  
  
"Really?" said Piper excitedly. "That's great!"  
  
"I'm not saying that I'm looking to meet somebody," said Phoebe, "but I'll at least allow myself to get out and have some fun."  
  
Leo smiled. The healing had begun.  
  
****  
  
Smith Estate, San Francisco, CA...Present Day  
  
In the evening of that same day, Michael arrived in San Francisco.  
  
He was grateful that Phoebe had given him her address and phone number in San Francisco before he'd left. Otherwise, it would have been interesting to explain how he found her. He at least wanted to have a comfortable few minutes with her before telling her everything.  
  
He dialed her number. However, it appeared that no one was home since the answering machine picked up.  
  
"Hi, you've reached the Halliwell Manor. Sorry we're not here right now. Leave a message at the beep, or, if you're REALLY desperate to talk, we're down at P3, seeing that we own it. Ciao!"  
  
Michael smiled and hung up the phone. Her voice was like honey to his ears.  
  
He put on a black button-down shirt over his black t-shirt and a pair of dark blue pants. Satisfied with his appearance, Michael went out to his computer and printed out directions to P3.  
  
****  
  
P3, Downtown San Francisco...Present Day  
  
P3 was bouncing as usual.  
  
Phoebe sat with Paige in their reserved alcove seats. Paige was glad to see Phoebe out and about again after being cooped up in the Manor for almost two straight weeks, and told her so.  
  
"Thanks, sis," said Phoebe, patting her younger sister's hand.  
  
"So, have you checked out the male population yet? I've spotted quite a few hotties in the area tonight, but I'll let you have first crack at them if you want."  
  
"Not really," admitted Phoebe. "It's kind of hard to go looking for love after everything that I've been through in the last two and a half years."  
  
"Well, you can't go on like that forever. Sooner or later, love will find a way back into your life," said Paige.  
  
"I hope so," said Phoebe. "I really hope so."  
  
****  
  
Michael walked down the stairs of P3. He was quite impressed with what he saw. The club was tastefully decorated in his opinion, and the clientele seemed to make for a friendly environment.  
  
He sat down at the bar. So far, he hadn't spotted Phoebe yet, which was good, considering that he still could not figure out what he was going to say to her.  
  
What does one say after being away for five years?  
  
The bartender, a brown-haired woman who appeared to be about Michael's age, approached him. "What can I get you?" she asked pleasantly.  
  
"I'd like a mineral water, please," he said.  
  
"Be right back," she said, walking to the other end of the bar. A minute later, she came back. "Here you go."  
  
"Thanks," said Michael, taking out his wallet. He laid it down on the bar and reached inside to take out some cash. As the bartender reached to take it, she caught sight of a photograph in the wallet and stared at it intently. It was of Michael and Phoebe at the same club where they had first met in New York. Michael figured that the bartender must know her. "Do you know her?" he asked.  
  
"Yes, she's my sister," said Piper.  
  
"Really?" said Michael. He remembered Phoebe mentioning that she had two sisters, which had been the other key in realizing that Phoebe was a Charmed One. Michael stuck out his hand. "I'm Michael Smith," he introduced himself.  
  
"Piper Halliwell," she said, shaking his hand. "How do you know Phoebe?" she asked curiously.  
  
"She was my girlfriend back in New York about five years ago," he answered.  
  
"I guessed as much on the timeframe, considering that Phoebe's hair hasn't been that short since then," Piper said, chuckling. Then, more seriously, she added, "I don't think she's ever mentioned you before."  
  
"To be perfectly honest, I'm not surprised," said Michael somberly. "It was very painful for both of us when I had to leave, but I didn't have much choice at the time." He paused a moment to take a sip of water. "I promised her that I'd come back someday, and I have every intention of keeping that promise."  
  
Piper was a bit taken by the dark-haired man in front of her. He seemed honest and sincere, which was definitely what Phoebe needed if she became involved in a relationship again. Still, she felt it best to inform him. "Listen, Phoebe's been going through some rough times recently. If she doesn't want you around right now, don't push her, ok? I really don't want to see her get hurt again," she warned.  
  
"I won't hurt her, I promise," said Michael. "Is she here?"  
  
"Yeah, she's over there, sitting with Paige, our other sister," said Piper, indicating the alcove seats that were hidden from view behind the dancing people.  
  
"Hmmm..." Michael mused. "Piper, Phoebe, and Paige are three Ps. I guess that explains the name of the club, right?" asked Michael.  
  
"Uh, yeah," answered Piper quickly.  
  
Michael smiled inwardly. He, of course, already had guessed that the name came from the Power of Three. "I guess I'll see you around, Piper," he said as he walked away.  
  
"Good luck," she said. 'You're going to need it,' she thought.  
  
****  
  
Phoebe reclined in her seat, very much relaxed at the moment. She had Paige to keep her company, and good music to listen to. As Jimi Hendrix's "Voodoo Child" started to play, she decided to take her sister's advice and check out the male population of the club. All of a sudden, her heart started to pound as she laid her eyes on the tall, dark, and handsome man that was approaching her.  
  
She couldn't believe it. He'd come back.  
  
After five years, he was finally back.  
  
A warmth she hadn't felt in a long time rose in her chest.  
  
She recognized it immediately: true love.  
  
It was still there, after all.  
  
And soon enough, there he was, standing right in front of her.  
  
"Hello, Phoebe," he said. His voice was still rich and deep just as she remembered.  
  
Phoebe found that her throat had gone dry. She swallowed. "Michael," she breathed, still not completely sure that this was real, that it wasn't the sweetest dream of all time.  
  
"May I join you?" he asked politely, allowing a smile to play across his face.  
  
She nodded and he sat down next to her. Finding her voice again, she said, "This is my sister Paige."  
  
"Very nice to meet you," said Michael, shaking her hand.  
  
"Likewise," said Paige. Realizing the situation from her sister's reaction to Michael, she said, "I'll go see what Piper's up to," and left.  
  
"You're just as beautiful as I remember," said Michael.  
  
She blushed and smiled. "You're just as handsome as I remember," she countered.  
  
His face became more serious as he said, "I never expected to be away for as long as I was. I can't even imagine how much it must have hurt you."  
  
She smiled sadly. "I was never angry at you about it. Of course I was upset, but I was upset at fate for having interfered in our life together." She paused. "I have to admit, I did have a few relationships while you were gone. I'd understand if you didn't want to see me because of that."  
  
Michael was taken aback. "Phoebe, how can you say that? I love you. Nothing will ever change that."  
  
Tears came to her eyes. "You do, after all this time?"  
  
"Of course I do," he said, giving her a reassuring smile. "I'm not going anywhere this time, not now, not ever. As long as you want me to be in your life, I won't leave you again, I promise."  
  
Phoebe allowed the tears to roll down her cheeks. "I - I love you, too."  
  
Michael let out sigh of joy. Everything was working out just as it should. Now, he had to tell her the truth. After a moment, he said, "You remember the day when we found out about my father?"  
  
"Yeah," said Phoebe. "Why?"  
  
"Well, I told you that I had something to tell you, and I never got a chance to tell you it."  
  
"I'm here now," she said. Phoebe saw that he seemed to be struggling a little. "Whatever it is, you can tell me," she reassured him, smiling.  
  
"All right," he said. It was now or never. "Take my hand."  
  
"What?" she said slightly confused.  
  
"Do you trust me?" he asked her seriously.  
  
"Yes," she answered.  
  
"Then take my hand." He extended his right arm. Phoebe gingerly reached out to hold his hand. As she did so, she was jerked into a premonition.  
  
****  
  
New York, NY...February 1998  
  
"NO!" Michael yelled. The mugger had just stabbed Phoebe in the stomach, and she was now lying on the ground unconscious. Michael quickly charged at the man and kicked the knife out of his hand. The man tried to fight Michael, but he quickly subdued him. Michael passed his hand in front of the man's face and said, "You will no longer follow this dark path. You will devote yourself to helping others. Now go." The man shook his head and walked away, confused.  
  
Michael knelt over Phoebe and was relieved that she had a pulse. He cursed as he realized he didn't have a cell phone with him, and she could die at any moment. A feeling of regret quickly passed through his mind as he realized that his plan not to use his magic at all was not possible. Perhaps he'd been wrong to think he could deny being a witch. Returning to the matter at hand, he placed his hands over her wound. A white light emanated from his hands. Slowly, the blood began to flow back into her body, and the wound closed as though it had never been.  
  
****  
  
P3, Downtown San Francisco...Present Day  
  
Phoebe gasped. "What - what the hell?" she stammered.  
  
"Now you know the truth," said Michael, looking right into her eyes.  
  
"You - you healed me..."  
  
"Yes," he answered gravely. "I wanted to tell you. God, I wanted to tell you so badly. I wasn't sure that you could handle it then."  
  
"How did you know?" she asked him.  
  
"I felt your powers unbinding. The surge was so high that I knew you had to be a Charmed One, and I was able to discern which of the three powers you'd have."  
  
"What are you?" Phoebe asked, still in shock from the whole thing. "Are you a Whitelighter?"  
  
"No, Phoebe. I'm like you. I'm a witch."  
  
Phoebe just stared at him. She couldn't believe it.  
  
Michael was a witch.  
  
That, from all the things she could have imagined, was definitely the last thing she expected.  
  
Finally, after a few minutes, she was able to find her voice again. "So, what kinds of powers do you have?"  
  
"I've lost count, actually," he admitted sheepishly.  
  
"I'd like to hear about them," she said.  
  
"Of course," said Michael.  
  
"I don't think here is the best place," said Phoebe. Then, she said something that Michael had not expected just yet:  
  
"Do you want to come to my place?"  
  
Michael's heart nearly stopped.  
  
If the seductive lilt in her voice could have dripped, he would be drowning in it.  
  
The desire in her eyes was enough to take his breath away.  
  
God knows how he managed to find the strength to answer her.  
  
"I'd love to."  
  
TO BE CONTINUED... 


	3. Legacy

CHAPTER 3: Legacy  
  
The whole car ride back to the Manor seemed almost surreal to Phoebe.  
  
He was back. She was with him.  
  
Even after five years apart, it seemed so right.  
  
The drive back took no more than ten minutes. Phoebe and Michael quickly got out of his car and walked up to the front steps. Phoebe unlocked the door and allowed Michael to go in the house first.  
  
"Ladies first," he said, giving her a polite smile.  
  
Once they were inside, Michael started to look at the interior of the Victorian style house.  
  
As Phoebe closed the door, she suddenly couldn't take it one moment longer.  
  
The fire that had been rekindled in her heart was too much to handle.  
  
With speed that took Michael by surprise, Phoebe pressed him against the wall.  
  
For two seconds, they stared at one another, brown to brown.  
  
Then Phoebe leaned in and kissed him, very, very hard.  
  
As the kiss deepened, Michael felt as though every bit of heat on Earth was placed between their lips.  
  
Neither one knew how long they stayed like that. Time had no meaning.  
  
Eventually, Phoebe reluctantly pulled away from him. Michael could see the tears running down her cheeks, tears of joy that she had been holding back for so long. Michael held her close, whispering, "It's all right now. Everything's going to be fine. I promise."  
  
"I missed you so much," she said between sobs.  
  
"I missed you, too," he said.  
  
After a few minutes, Phoebe was able to calm herself down to the point where she could think clearly. She led Michael into the living room and sat down on the couch. "Now that we got THAT out of the way, you can tell me your story," she said, giggling and smiling.  
  
"Ok. Bear with me, because this could take a while," he warned.  
  
"We have all the time in the world now," she said, snuggling comfortably next to him.  
  
"All right," he said. "I guess I should begin by explaining my family's ancestry. The first ancestor in my line, believe it or not, was the wizard Merlin. Everything in the Arthur legend happened pretty much the same way it's described in all the stories. However, one glaring omission is that Merlin had a family after the fall of Camelot. With each passing generation, the powers of my ancestors increased in strength and number. Of course, they didn't survive on witchcraft and wizardry alone. Arthur had left half his fortune to Merlin. Eventually, that money is what my father used to finance my family's computer company.  
  
"My powers weren't bound when I was born, but they didn't come out until I was twelve. I remember how it happened. My mom had cut herself while she was doing some kitchen work. As I went to put my hand on her cut to stop the bleeding, the healing light came out of my hand. Of course, I freaked out right after that, but I calmed down after my dad explained everything to me.  
  
"He trained me for a few years after that. More powers started to come out, among them orbing, telekinesis, time manipulation, power copying, fireballs, energy balls, shimmering."  
  
"I thought those last three were strictly demonic powers," interrupted Phoebe.  
  
"Well, the power copying is responsible for those," Michael explained quickly. "Apparently, one of my ancestors copied those powers from demons and they remained in our bloodline." Phoebe nodded in understanding. Inwardly, Michael groaned, frustrated that he couldn't find himself able to tell her the whole truth...yet. "Anyway, by the time I was seventeen, I was fed up with it. I wanted to be able to live my life without worrying about looking over my shoulder for demons and warlocks. So, right after I left for college, I swore that I would never use my powers again.  
  
"For a while, it worked. Allowing my powers to lie unused dropped me off the Source's radar. However, I always had this feeling in the back of my mind that I would end up using my powers again when they were absolutely needed. Of course, you and I both know when that was. But I wasn't completely convinced that I would have to finish training until my father's murder. You see, he was murdered by a demon."  
  
"Oh, my God," said Phoebe, clearly shocked.  
  
"After I left New York, I went to London first to straighten out my father's company, and then I went to my family's ancestral home, a huge castle near Stonehenge. Merlin himself appeared to me as a spirit and resumed my training from where my father left off. The rest, as they say, is history."  
  
"That's a really cool story," said Phoebe. "So, now that you're going to stay here, what's going to happen to your company?"  
  
"I've made arrangements to have the World Headquarters moved to our San Francisco offices," he answered.  
  
"Well, I'm glad that you were finally able to tell me everything. I understand a lot better now why you had to leave," said Phoebe. She paused a moment, thinking. Then she took a deep breath and said, "I want you to stay with me tonight."  
  
"Phoebe, are you sure?" asked Michael. "I don't want to pressure you back into a relationship with me if you're not ready."  
  
"I'm sure," she said huskily, shifting position to sit in his lap. "I love you, and I want this." She leaned forward and began to kiss him. He responded, deepening it.  
  
As they paused for breath, he said, "How about we go someplace more private before your sisters get back?"  
  
"Absolutely," she said, grinning at him.  
  
As she moved to stand up, he held her firmly in place, and said, "We don't have to walk upstairs." He pulled her back down for another kiss, and as he did so, he orbed them up to her bedroom.  
  
****  
  
Michael stirred in his sleep. For one horrible moment, he thought that last night had been only a dream. However, as he became aware of the warm body resting on top of his, he knew that it wasn't.  
  
He opened eyes to see that his arms encircled Phoebe. She was still asleep, and had a peaceful look on her face. He smiled, a feeling of contentment spreading through him. He turned his head and saw that the clock on the nightstand now read 10:00 am. As much as he wanted to watch Phoebe sleep, he really wanted to spend time with her.  
  
He gently ran his hand through her long, dark-brown hair and kissed her forehead. Her eyelids fluttered and then opened. A warm smile graced her face as her eyes found his. She leaned forward slightly and kissed his lips. This was not the desperate, passionate kiss of the night before; this was soft and gentle. "Good morning," she said in her baby voice.  
  
"Hi there," he said. "I think we slept for about nine hours." He stretched carefully.  
  
"Well, considering how much...fun we had last night," she said, grinning mischievously, "I'm not surprised." She kissed him again, a soft moan escaping her throat.  
  
"As much as I would want to stay in bed with you all day, I think we should get up now," said Michael. The pout of mock sadness Phoebe put on was almost enough to make him change his mind. "Don't give me that look. You know it drives me nuts when you do that."  
  
"It used to work a lot better," she said, her pout changing back to the warm smile, as she allowed him to get out of bed.  
  
As he dressed, Michael became aware of the smell of French toast. "Wow that smells really good. It might even rival my own." He added a small chuckle.  
  
"I guess you might have to challenge Piper to a cooking contest," said Phoebe as she finished getting dressed. She put an arm around his waist.  
  
"I'll take that under consideration," he said, moving in to kiss her.  
  
****  
  
"C'mon, Piper, hurry up! I'm starving!" said Paige.  
  
"You will WAIT until the French toast is ready, Missy Paige," said Piper, turning a sisterly smile to her.  
  
"It's probably the just the Whitelighter metabolism again," said Leo, chuckling.  
  
"I don't hear you complaining," said Paige.  
  
"Well, since I've been a Whitelighter for far longer than you, I've gotten used to it over the years."  
  
"You know, I don't remember seeing Phoebe when we got back last night," remarked Piper.  
  
"I thought it was pretty obvious as to why that was," said Paige, smiling wickedly.  
  
"You don't think that she and Michael..." started Piper. However, she never had the chance to finish that sentence, for at that moment, Michael and Phoebe orbed into the kitchen in each other's arms. Piper was speechless for a full ten seconds. "Phoebe, what the HELL is going on here?"  
  
"Hey, I didn't know he could do that until last night either," she said innocently.  
  
"Wait a second," said Piper, turning to Michael. "You KNEW who we were?"  
  
Michael nodded.  
  
"Uh...ok, I see," said Piper, a little confused. "So, seeing that you orbed, does that make you part-Whitelighter or something?"  
  
"Actually, I'm a witch," said Michael. "And I'm sorry that I couldn't tell you or Paige right away. I didn't want to start freaking people out until after Phoebe and I...spent some time together." Phoebe delivered a light punch to his arm for that last comment.  
  
"Well...I guess you just wanted to be careful," said Piper, regaining her wits.  
  
"Exactly," said Michael. "I figured that if I started asking questions or told the truth right away, you'd either deny it or think that I was nuts."  
  
"I think we have yet to determine whether the latter is true or not," said Phoebe playfully. Michael rolled his eyes and laughed.  
  
"Care for some French toast?" asked Piper, noticing that it had finished cooking.  
  
"Sure, I'd love some," said Michael, sitting down at the table. As Michael shared his first meal with the Halliwells, he reiterated his story to Piper, Paige, and Leo, who had not yet had the chance to hear it. When he'd finished, all three had astonished looks on their faces.  
  
"That's really incredible," said Paige. "I mean, you were cut off from the outside world for five years. I can't even imagine what that must have been like."  
  
"I wasn't happy about it at first either," admitted Michael, "but it grew easier as time passed." Suddenly, he said, "I can't believe I almost forgot to show you this. I mean, it's such a famous piece of lore that to not let you see it would be stupid." Michael stood up and gestured with his right hand. Instantly, the sword Merlin had given to him appeared in his hand. The power emanating from it was enough for the others to figure out what it was.  
  
"Excalibur," said Phoebe, awed.  
  
"Exactly," said Michael. "Its power is incredible. It can only be used for good; it's indestructible; and it can't be affected by dark magic. It is mine to wield and protect, a part of my family's legacy." The richness of his voice intensified as he spoke. He gestured again, and the sword vanished in a trail of orbs.  
  
"So, where do your Whitelighter powers come from?" asked Leo.  
  
"Well, evidently one of my ancestors was a Whitelighter." Piper and Leo exchanged a shocked look, which Michael noticed. "It was centuries ago, so I guess the Elders changed their mentality a few times since then."  
  
Suddenly, without warning, ten warlocks blinked into the Manor.  
  
"The Queen sends you her greetings," said the lead warlock to Michael. He quickly produced an athame and threw it at Michael. However, Michael's reflexes were very acute, and he snapped the athame out of the air about three inches from his face.  
  
"Now, that wasn't very nice," he said. Michael gestured, and the warlock burst into flames and exploded. At this point, the other nine started to take action. One of them shot a lightning bolt at Leo. It missed, but it disintegrated the French toast on the dining room table.  
  
"Oh, no, you did NOT just torch my cooking," said Piper angrily. She immediately blew up the offending warlock.  
  
Meanwhile, another warlock went after Phoebe. She deftly levitated over his attack, and then delivered a kick to his head, breaking his neck. Paige called for another warlock's athame and threw it at him, and he was not fast enough to avoid it. Michael released two fireballs, which took out two more warlocks. The remaining warlocks, who realized they were no match against the Charmed Ones and Michael, blinked out.  
  
"Okay, what the HELL was that about?" yelled Piper.  
  
"THAT was a welcome back present for me from the side of evil," said Michael. "I figured the moment I orbed out of that protection shield Merlin cast, I'd be back on their radar. I guess the reaction was a little delayed."  
  
"Why would they send so many after you?" asked Phoebe.  
  
"My power level is extremely high, higher than any of yours individually. In fact, the only thing more powerful than my level is the Power of Three." Phoebe nodded in understanding. "You know, something that first warlock said is bugging me. He said that the Queen had sent them. The last I checked, which was before I went into the cloak, there was still a Source." Looking at the expressions on their faces, he said, "I'm assuming that you guys have something to do with the current lack of one."  
  
Phoebe nodded, her expression switching to one of sadness. Noticing this, Michael said, "What's wrong, babe?"  
  
"We need to talk," she said quietly. She took his hand and led him upstairs.  
  
****  
  
When Phoebe had finished telling Michael everything, his face was a mix of rage and pain. "I can't believe you suffered all of that. If only I had known..."  
  
"There was no way you could have," said Phoebe sadly. "From what you've told me, the cloak didn't allow anyone to enter the castle, so you had no way of knowing."  
  
"It's just so sad, and I'm not just talking about what happened to you. Cole, or at least the human Cole, was subjected to a level of suffering I can't even begin to comprehend. I just hope the poor guy found some peace." Noticing that tears had begun to fall down Phoebe's face, he held her close. "I won't allow anything like that to happen to you again, or to me, understand? I promise you that."  
  
Phoebe looked up and smiled at him, wiping the remaining tears from her face. "I love you so much, Michael. You have kept every promise you've ever made to me, and that is one of the things that made me fall in love with you. Your devotion is unparalleled, and I admire that in you."  
  
"You have no idea how much you mean to me, Phoebe," said Michael. As he leaned in to kiss her, he suddenly looked skyward. "You have got to be kidding me," said Michael toward the ceiling. "Of all the times..."  
  
Phoebe giggled. "Did the Elders just call you?"  
  
"Yes, which is kind of odd, considering I'm not really a Whitelighter," he said, sighing in obvious disappointment of having to leave. "I'll try to get back as soon as possible. When I do, I'll take you out someplace. We'll do something, just you and me. I'm not sure what yet, so you think about it while I'm gone. And..."  
  
Phoebe silenced him with a kiss. "You plan too much," she said. "Relax. We'll figure it out after you get back from 'Up There'." As Michael stood up to leave, she said, "I love you."  
  
"Never more than I love you, Phoebe," said Michael, smiling broadly. He orbed out, and Phoebe sighed in contentment, knowing that at she had found a happiness unmarred by evil.  
  
THE END 


End file.
